Technical Field
The invention is related to an arrangement and a method in a pipeline floating-point processor (FLPT) of improving the performance of a multiply-add sequence in which the multiplication is performed within three cycles: operand read, partial sums build, and add the partial sums to end result, and where the addition also needs three cycles: operand read, operands alignment, and addition.